Trinyvale Episode 1: Crystal Quest
Crystal Quest is the first episode of the Trinyvale Campaign. Welcome to the world of Trinyvale! Caldwell dawns the DM crown for our first ever bonus campaign episode. Join Jens Lyndelle (Murph), Onyx Lumiere (Emily Axford), and Nyack (Jake Hurwitz) as they brave treacherous forests, gnomish artifacts and CHAIN RESTAURANTS in search of the legendary Ginnarak crystal! Plot Synopsis Retrieval Team 22 are assigned by the mysterious Benefactor, through his contact Blavin, to retrieve the Ginnarak Crystals at a meeting hosted at PawPaw Gump's Jambalaya Jamboree. The first, supposedly in the Dragonmouth Cavern, deep in the Tamana Forest, was recently spotted, as Blavin explains, and extends the offer of visiting the Benefactor's marvelous home upon retrieval of all 5 crystals. After a quick stop of Delirio's Curio's and the God Statues: * Nullar, God of Time and Waves; for whom the city of Vay'Nullar is named after. * Lyant, Goddess of War and Flame * Nedaas, God of Wisdom and Starlight After a few offerings for Nedaas, the group enters the forest. Harsh feelings about the gnomish people are shared as they approach a TechnoMech, finding a Gnome corpse before spotting a group of Gnomes using a zipline over a shallow ravine. Shenanigans ensue with the 'zippy dippy doo', involving a cut hand, a unicorn harness, and Nyack almost being Tarzan. Continuing into the forest past the ravine, the team shoos away a Treant, then happens upon the Dragonmouth Cave, taking a short rest before entrance to treat shenanigan-related injuries. After drilling down under the cave, they encounter a stream and some Kobolds, with a slightly larger Kobold instructing the others of why they are guarding the crystal. Combat ensues, involving some pastel power, plenty of ranged kills, and a fortunately nude dance. With the use of all the Kobolds' nametags, they enter the crystal chamber, taking the crystal before encountering a large, winged, Kobold bureaucrat named Bandalf wielding a rocket launcher. After defeating her, Blavin calls to check in and let them know they are safe from other intruders, being questioned as to why he did not scan before, and why he is still at the bar. After confirming the crystal, they are teleported to the table via their calling coins, where they are congratulated with margaritas, inciting argument over Jens giving out salt for the others' margaritas. Blavin punches their cards, hands out gold, and drunkenly crashes his car before hailing a cab home. Epilogue As the night grows late, and the waiter at PawPaw Gump's from "Come on in!" to "Y'all come back now, ya hear?", the team is kicked out and heads home. As they head home, Nyack sees their calling coins floating out of their pockets. He then sees a jar scoop up the coins, just before time stops. As the jar hangs, they see a massive figure with a long scarf walking towards you. They leave a note, wink, and disappear. The note reads: "Great work retrieving the crystal! Keep it up! Your number one fan, Z" "P.S. the Benefactor isn't the only one that's watching." Trivia * Jens shows skill at two dances this episode: The Flesh Sphere and The Unseen Worm. Quotes * "Fight me, Tree! *throws glove down* - Jens Lyndelle to a Treant * Production/Sound Effects/Music None mentioned External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Trinyvale Campaign Episodes